


Connected Still?

by Merfilly



Series: New Prime [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-27
Updated: 2010-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus knows...and is amazed he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connected Still?

Rebuilding was the priority. Rodimus was trying to see the big picture, still rattled that even some Decepticons were looking his way, because their own leadership had been decimated. Kup was sure that wouldn't last, and Rodimus agreed, while trying to make it all work as smoothly as he could.

He was holding a long-range sensor in place to be welded when something...almost mystical...echoed in his processor.

The Matrix had found its intended, but Rodimus noted that secondary to the fact he could feel it at all. Perhaps he wasn't so useless after all, if he could still feel it.


End file.
